Spider-Tron
A Spider-Tron is one of the many robots the player must face throughout Clone Drone in the Danger Zone, and comes in two varieties, the more common (In the early levels) Spider-tron 5000, and the more deadly Spider-tron 6000. They will be respectively referred to as ST-5K and ST-6K throughout the rest of the article. Appearance Spider-Trons are large spider-like Robots. The general shape of all of them is usually a main body, containing the core(their vulnerable point) suspended in the air by four legs. There are two types presently in the game: ST-5K and ST-6K. ST-5K is notably smaller than ST-6K, small enough for its core to be struck by a sword without any sort of external assistance from a jump pad or by cutting down the legs. The main body is a simple box shape, a face on the front and a rib-cage like apparatus holding up the cannon on the back. It's difficult to notice its features due to the core, which glows brightly on the front. ST-6K is much bigger, taller, and more menacing (or goofy) in appearance. ST-6K has two cores taking the place of eyes on a skull-shaped main body. The individual limbs are much larger than the ones on its counterpart, suspending the robot high enough to avoid sword-slashes to the body. Behavior Both Spider-Trons can not easily deal direct damage as the bombs have an unreliable shrapnel effect, however the bombs they periodically launch have the ability to guaranteed knock down a player if they're within a certain radius of the detonation, leaving them vulnerable, or on rare occasion the shrapnel released will hit the player as they fall over, doing a substantial amount of damage and sometimes instantly dismembering or killing the player (or whatever else the Shrapnel hits). They do this at a slow rate, opening up large windows of opportunity for the player to strike them down. They can only be killed if all of their cores are destroyed, be it by arrows, sword, hammer, or hazard. The number of bombs launched greatly depends on the Spider-Tron, ST-5K launches one every 2-3 seconds and ST-6K launches four every 5 seconds. All of the Spider-Trons bounce in the air in an up-down motion, best explained as the recoil of the cannon. This serves as an excellent timer for time between shots as Spider-Tron can only fire when completely upright. This can cause complications, however, as it can be difficult to shoot the moving cores with a bow from long range. Spider-trons are also invulnerable to saws and spikes. Strategies When it comes to taking down a Spider-Tron, the strategy taken greatly depends on the specific model. In order for a Spider-Tron to die all of its cores must be destroyed. ST-5K can be easily cut down with a sword but the more exaggerated recoil makes it slightly more difficult to down with a bow. Hammers can be useful, but risky due to the fact that the shrapnel can't be deflected with them. ST-6K requires a jump assist to be taken down in a single strike with a sword, and the sword must be flaming. If this cannot be achieved, in order to kill one with the sword one must cut down the legs to lower the body and then attack the cores. Otherwise, it is best killed by going under it with a bow (to circumvent the bobbing motion) and firing upwards towards the cores, or if the player thinks themselves skilled enough they could shoot down ST-6K by firing an arrow through both cores out of an assisted jump. Hammers, especially flaming hammers, can be extremely useful for taking down ST-6K as a hit to the front can easily destroy both cores either through the impact alone or burning. If one has the patience, or no other choice, one can manipulate Archer Bots to attack the SpiderTron by standing in front of it, though this strategy is more dangerous and less reliable. ST-5K is more easily lead into hazards, although this is one of the best ways to destroy a ST-6K without the use of a weapon. Spider-Trons can also be kicked towards hazards, such as spikes or fire (Spider-Trons are immune to saw blades) this is the one way (combined with the one above) to destroy Spider-Trons in the kick-only challenge. Another strategy to killing Spider-Trons is to use flame breath, which can reach ST-6K from below, it should be used with caution however, as Spider-Tron bombs can aim below it, and using flame breath is energy expensive. An upgrade to counter their knockback, "Get Up!", is also available. It branches out from the "Kick" upgrade and significantly reduces the time the player takes to get up from being knocked down. With the above upgrade and any level of deflect, another effective strategy is to simply ignore Spider-Tron until it is the last enemy standing. Deflect is capable of warding off the shrapnel released by the bombs and get-up will make the bombs' knockdown effectively harmless. However, do not forget about them as a bomb landing right behind you can easily take a chunk out of your head. Spider-Tron's bombs become more dangerous to enemies to a point acting as a sort of crowd control and occasionally picking off robots that can't deflect the shrapnel (archers, hammers, or early swords), but this method is highly unreliable as it is basically down to luck how many robots die. Gallery Spidetron5000.jpg|Spider-tron 5000 facing off against the player Spidertron6000-2.png|Spider-tron 6000 Spidertron5000tryingtokilltheplayer.gif|Spider-tron 5000 trying, and failing, to kill the player Added Trivia Spider-tron is the first robot in the game to be capable of knocking down the player, the second being Kick Bots. It is said in one of the commentators quote that there was a Spider-Tron 4000 and that was apparently "not as good" as ST-5K In one comment the commentators refer to ST-5K as Fives. Spider-Trons are immune to sawblades. (Confirmed by the commentators) According to Analysis-Bot, ST-5K is the friendliest of all robots. In Chapter 4 you can't mind control ST-5K or ST-6k Category:Robot